Like Candy
by SkyMaiden
Summary: From the moment he had tasted those lips he knew he would never be able to get enough of her. Shuyin/Rikku Au-ish.
1. Fantasies

**A/n: Alright so this will be a Shuyin/Rikku –gasps- I know what the hell am I thinking lol. I don't know I like a lot of unique pairings. Stuff that will never happen canon-wise. I find something very appealing about those two together must be the whole good girl/bad boy thing that seems to work so well. I'm torn between the Shu/Yuna and the Shu/Rikku pair I think they are both nice and am so going to try writing for both. Actually I don't think Shu/Rikku is that weird at all I think honestly most pairings could work if written well. Besides in my head everything works out somehow lol. So I will do my best to deliver some believable stuff. Enjoy I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy x-2**

**

* * *

**

His hand traveled carefully down her spine with his fingertips pressing into her skin as he pulled her close to him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered then pressed his lips to her neck kissing her hard.

Words could not express how badly he desired her. He could only really show her through actions. He moved from her neck down towards her breasts. His hands found their way to each one as he massaged them carefully, his fingers lightly tracing her nipples which earned a moan of satisfaction.

"Hm," he raised an eyebrow. "Do you like this? Well there's definitely more where that came from."

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Mm…"

"Yes that's it just enjoy it."

He laid her down. He would love every moment of pleasuring her.

"Its way passed time…"

He awoke from his dream shooting upright in bed.

"Damn it," he groaned frustrated with blond hair falling into his eyes. That had been his second erotic dream in the past week. He didn't think he could take much more of this torture especially when it left him with quite the situation. He looked down to see his growing erection underneath his sheets.

"Damn," he sighed. "Why must you torment me so…" he fell back into bed. "Rikku…"

Shuyin didn't know when exactly he started to have these feelings for the younger blonde girl. The point now was that he felt them and they were driving the blue-eyed male absolutely crazy.

"It's wrong for me to lust for her so. She's a friend, she's 17." That part he could never forget her being 17 to his 20.

"Come on Shu you must get a hold of yourself."

That of course was easier said than done. His dreams were becoming more intense and more frequent as of late. He was sure he would eventually go completely insane from the desire.

"I better go get a shower for more reasons than one."

The young blond male hopped into a cold shower as cold as he could possibly stand it. After he dressed and his problem had ceased to exist the blond left his apartment and decided to hit the gym. Perhaps lifting some weights might prove helpful since he still had those lingering thoughts in his head. He walked in fast pace paying little attention to where he had been going.

"Hey you might want to slow down there before you hurt someone or yourself." A familiar voice distracted him.

"Oh," he spoke. "Hello Paine."

He stopped upon seeing the silver haired woman.

"Distracted much?"

"Yea you could say that."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to the gym and I better get there before I change my mind. I'll see you around Paine."

She could see he had been a bit on edge and perhaps even a bit distracted about something. Normally she wouldn't intervene in a personal matter but Shuyin had been a friend. She could offer her help to him whether he took it or not would be entirely up to him.

"The gym isn't going anywhere do you want to talk?"

"I…" he looked around. "I just have to get out of here before…"

Suddenly someone jumped onto his back out of nowhere it seemed.

"_Shit_," he thought.

"Hey Shuster." The cheery voice yelled into his ear.

"Ah, Rikku."

"Yep the one and only." She jumped off of his back and allowed the young man to catch his breath.

"Hi Shuyin are you okay." A brunette asked as she headed over to them.

"Yuna, hi, yes I'm fine. Rikku was simply saying hello right?"

"Yep." She shot him her trademark smile that lit up her already cute face.

"Damn, must she give that smile." He thought but couldn't help it. He found himself gazing at the teen with her swirling green orbs, blonde hair in braids and the very questionable revealing outfits she always seemed to be wearing. He tried hard to focus on only her face and not anything lower.

"_Just look at her face Shu nothing else_."

Unfortunately he had been caught staring.

"Um," Rikku waved a hand in front of his face. "Shuster are you okay?"

He snapped back to reality.

"Hm, oh yes I'm fine why shouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." Rikku shrugged. "You seem like something is on you mind."

Boy was it. Of course he certainly couldn't tell any of them that.

"No." he kept calm. "There isn't anything on my mind I should be going."

"What, but why Yunie and I just got here we can all go do something."

He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous manner that was unlike him.

"Yeah well another time definitely. I need to get to the gym I'll see you guys later, bye."

Just like that the blond male vanished leaving the three teens wondering what was up with him.

"Was it me or could Shuyin not get out of here fast enough."


	2. Self Control

The blue-eyed male made it to the gym in one piece. He sighed in relief.

"Alright now to work out and perhaps get her off my mind."

That of course would be easier said than done. Shuyin entered the gym. He didn't know where to begin until he decided on just sitting down at the bench and lifting some weights for a while. He could barely keep his mind on that for long however when thoughts kept traveling back and forth to the green-eyed girl.

"Shuster." He heard and looked up to see the smiling face of Rikku. He instantly dropped the weight on to the floor. He mentally thanked god that it didn't fall on to his foot.

"Shit." He cursed.

Rikku laughed.

"R-Rikku did you follow me?"

"Yep, why did you leave so fast? Don't you want to spend some time with me?"

She asked with a pouty lip that looked so incredibly sexy to him right now.

"I…" he stuttered out.

"Aw," she smiled then put a hand on to his head. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

"Rikku please…."

She then placed herself on to his lap. He let out a slight groan.

"I know that you really, really want me."

"I…god…." His hands shook wildly as he began reaching for her.

"I know that you do. I see the way you've been looking at me, but Shu guess what?"

"W-What?"

"It's just a daydream silly."

"Huh," he snapped out of it to see that he had indeed been dreaming. "_Damn_," he thought. "Uh," he sighed. "Rikku…" 

The blonde girl let out an unexpected sneeze.

"Achoo…"

"Are you alright?" Paine asked.

"Oh I think someone's talking about you Rikku." Yuna spoke.

"What?" the blonde girl said. "That's just superstition Yunie no one is talking about me. I do wonder though…" Rikku began.

"What's on your mind?" Yuna asked her cousin.

The shorter girl stood there with her hand to her chin as she thought to herself. "It's just what Dr. P said about Shuyin leaving so fast. He did seem kind of strange."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "Now that you mention it he did seem very nervous."

"You don't think he's hiding something from us do you?" Paine said.

"No, um well, hiding things like what Dr. P?"

"Oh I don't know he could have a secret identity, wife and kids?"

Rikku coughed loudly over that second one.

"No way he'd tell us if he were married."

"I agree." The brunette nodded. "He was strange today though."

"You don't um think he's…"

"What is it Rikku?"

"N-Nothing, never mind but maybe we should talk to him and see if he's okay."

"Yeah maybe we should." Yuna agreed. "He's our friend."

"Well then let's go find our friend. The silver-haired woman suggested.

After a shower at the gym the blue-eyed male left and decided to just take a walk around the city. His mind was still drifting to thoughts of the blonde teen.

"I think I'm going to lose my mind." He decided.

The fantasies and thoughts of her were beginning to really take its toll on him.

"This isn't going to work well if I can no longer be near her without the thoughts."

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought. He truly needed some type of plan.

"I can't very well avoid her. She would get suspicious."

He then decided that there was somewhere he could go to relax.

"I think that I need a drink."

He was now heading to one of his favorite sports bars. He could grab a drink and maybe catch a blitzball game on TV.

"Yes I need to relax."

The blond kept walking when up in the distance he noticed three very familiar teen girls.

"_No way_." He thought.

"Hey look Yunie, Dr. P isn't that him?" Rikku pointed.

"Yeah it looks like him."

"Shuster!' Rikku shouted and waved like a mad woman.

"Damn, she saw me."

A part of him wanted to just slip away but didn't want to make things anymore strange.

"Alright just act normal." He told himself as Rikku was now heading in his direction at top speed.

"Shuster hey I'm glad that we spotted you."

"Hello again Rikku."

"Yeah." She nodded. "So how was the gym? Did you have a nice workout?"

"You have no idea." He thought to himself. "Yes." He nodded. "It was very intense."

There was silence between the two blonds for a moment until Shuyin spoke again.

"I was just about to go the "Three Spiran's" and have a drink um, do you, Yuna, and Paine want to come?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Yunie, Dr. P do you guys want to go?"

"Yeah that sounds good actually." The silver-haired female agreed. "I could use a drink."

"Okay it would be nice for all of us to hang out." Yuna decided to go along too

"Great." The blue-eyed male smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Right, let's go."

He knew that if Yuna and Paine were around as well he could probably keep himself in better control

"With so many eyes on me there's no way I can slip up."

"Hey Shuster," Rikku called out to the blond male.

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just seemed like you were kind of on edge earlier."

Yuna and Paine nodded in agreement

"We're worried about you Shuyin. You're our friend."

The blue-eyed male turned around to give a brave smile.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine I appreciate the concern but I promise that I'm fine."

The blonde girl put her hand on to his shoulder. She couldn't help but still feel concerned.

"Are you sure Shuyin?"

"I'm sure; now let's go get those drinks. It will be my treat."

A bright smile exploded on to the green-eyed teen's face. She suddenly jumped on to him throwing her arms around his shoulders which threw the blond male off guard.

"_Shit_," he thought.

"Now you're talking let's go." She cheered.

"Um Rikku…" he started

"Yeah,"

"I can't exactly walk with you on me like this"

"Oh yeah." She turned red slightly then jumped down from him "S-Sorry."

All the while Shuyin was just grateful that he didn't get aroused or anything just from being that close to her.

"_Thank god for self-control right now."_

Although the blue-eyed male wasn't so sure how long that self-control would really last.


End file.
